Blaire Lily
Blaire Lily (born February 22, 1994) is the main antagonist of the film Unfriended. All of the events of the film are shown through Blaire's Macintosh laptop. She along with her friends are responsible for the death of Laura Barns, who was her childhood friend. She is portrayed by Shelley Hennig. She is indirectly responsible for the deaths of Laura, Val, Adam, Ken, Jess, and Mitch. Biography Blaire was born and raised in Fresno, California. She was quite popular at school along with her childhood friend Laura Barns. Despite her sweet and humble personality, Blaire is actually revealed to be deceitful and unfaithful. She had sex with her boyfriend's best friend and later had more physical intimacy with him to see if it was "something more." She filmed the video of Laura Barns collapsed and made hateful comments that led to Laura's suicide and consequently her friends' deaths. It is actually unknown if she died at the end of the film, as her death is never shown. However, it can be presumed that she was killed, just like all of her other friends. Personality At first it seemed Blaire was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She seemed as typical a teenager as her friends with her large variety of online accounts and the way she spoke. She seemed to be the most mature of her friends as she was constantly trying to stop them panicking whenever they succumbed to Laura's fear-mongering. However, as the movie progresses it shows how deceitful and unfaithful she truly is. As it reveals she drove Jess's mothers car while drunk and pinned the blame on Jess shows that she is willing to let others take the fall for something she did. At this point though Laura had exposed far more heinous acts out of the others that they had kept secret from most, making Blaire's offense relatively mild. Her deceitful nature was even further shown as she cheated on her boyfriend Mitch, who she claims she loves, with his best friend Adam twice, having sex with him. Her selfish and lying nature would show that even at the last moments of her life she only confessed that she was the one who uploaded the video and posted the mean comments online once Laura uploaded the video to Facebook and the latter tried to apologize as a last resort. As the movie progresses, however, Laura's tactics exposed Blaire as the most cowardly of the group and she showed her "If you reveal this note, Adam will die." to the group in order to calm Mitch down in hopes that he wouldn't die. She was also seen chatting with Laura on Facebook trying to plea for her (and her friends) lives numerous times. She finally sealed her fate by admitting that her boyfriend Mitch uploaded the embarrassing video of Laura, allowing Laura to kill him. At the end of the film showed just how deceitful selfish and unfaithful Blaire truly was, as not only did she cheat on her boyfriend twice but she wanted to see if there was "something more" between her and Adam and presumably taped the encounter. She also regularly lied throughout the movie, as Laura continuously showed her that the only way to escape this would be to confess her sins to which Blaire repeatedly backed out of doing while feigning innocence. Though Mitch's (her boyfriend) death horrified her exceedingly, Blaire had already proven the level of her despicable nature. Her attempts to get Laura to forgive her were her final acts of desperate self-service. The fact that Blaire (however reluctantly) was prepared to let anyone die to protect herself, even if it meant lying, betraying Laura for no apparent reason, not taking the video down after seeing what it was doing to Laura, cheat on Mitch twice and let others take the blame for what she had done before and after Laura's death, demonstrated a level of cowardice and selfishness to an unrealistic degree. These traits are probably why Laura prolonged Blaire's torment the longest. In fact, though its not confirmed, Laura did show Blaire a site about the supernatural attacking others and the only way to escape it would be to confess your sins. This strongly implies that had Blaire just confessed to her crimes rather than let others take the fall suggests everyone and herself would still be alive. Sins committed by Blaire *"Accidentally" cheated on her boyfriend twice. *Filmed the video of Laura passed out, which led to her suicide. *Crashes Jess Felton's mom's car and doesn't tell her. *Anonymously posted mean comments on Laura's YouTube videos, as well as her Facebook page. *Admits that her boyfriend posted the drunk video, leading to his death. *Although technically not a sin, several pirated episodes of TV shows and movies end up in her recycle bin after the Trojan Destroy software is ran, which suggests Laura considers pirating a sin (or possibly, these files really did have Trojan viruses in them). Unfriended On April 12, 2014, during the one year anniversary of Laura's suicide, she is shown to be watching a video of Laura committing suicide and begins to watch the drunken video that started it all. After being interrupted by her boyfriend, she tells him that she wants to lose her virginity with him on prom night. They are then somehow added to a group chat with the rest of her friends and an anonymous user called "billie227" that they assume to be a glitch. After getting repeated messages from Laura, Blaire presumes that someone has hacked her account and attempts to memorialize the account and have it terminated once and for all. However, Laura forces all of the information she submitted onto the page to be replaced with repeated instances of "I GOT HER". Frightened, she tells Mitch via iMessage, who tells her to unfriend Laura. When Blaire visits her Facebook page, however, the Block and Unfriend buttons are completely disabled. Eventually, she is able to unfriend Laura, but still receives a message from her, saying "You shouldn't have done that, Blaire." After another friend, Val, joins the conversation, billie227 makes her presence known by hacking Jess' and Adam's Facebook and posting drunken pictures of Val. Angry, Val threatens to call the police and her video feed is cut off. Blaire is shocked to discover that billie227 is Laura's Skype account and that she has sent the group a screen capture of a message between her and Val, in which Val tells Laura to kill herself. The image is quickly filled up with hate messages, blaming Val for Laura's death. Suddenly, Val's camera feed returns, showing Val sitting motionless beside an open bottle of bleach, a broken mirror and her ringing phone. Her computer falls to the ground and the police arrive, deciding she committed suicide. Laura forces the friends to play 'Never Have I Ever' and reveal their darkest secrets, though nobody admits to defacing her grave or posting the drunken video. Blaire, who was the true culprit of taking the video, adamantly refuses to confess that she was responsible for the video and watches as her friends die one after another. She causes the death of Adam after she reveals a note from Laura that reads "If you reveal this note, Adam will die," and tries to save herself by blaming Mitch for the video, causing him to kill himself by stabbing himself in the eye. But it turns out, he was just guilty for posting the video. When all the others are dead, she tries to reason with Laura, but Laura tells her she cannot forgive her for what she did. She posts a video on Blaire's Facebook page, showing that she was the one who filmed Laura collapsed and gleefully declared to the camera "I got her!" Angry comments start pouring in, blaming her for Laura's death. Laura tells Blaire that her crime will live on the internet forever. All of the sudden her computer is closed by a pair of spectral hands. Blaire whispers Laura's name to the darkened room before the ghost jumps out, presumably killing her. Some time later it was confirmed Blaire survived from the ghost strike. Unfriended 2 The only information confirmed until now, is that Blaire was the sole survivor from the Laura's revenge. She gots into a deep depression and was be humilliated by everyone because of her crimes. It's stated Blaire started to be tormented by Laura(Or another spirits, probably her deceased friends) on every day after that monstruous night. A anormal event happened and she starts to relate it with Laura, probably being persecuted by her(Or probably by her friends spirits, since Blaire was the cause of their deaths). Trivia *Her Macbook appears to run Mac OS X Mountain Lion (v10.8). *It is possible that Blaire, along with her other friends, may have been spared if she had confessed to her crime. She is seen several times looking at the Unexplained Forums, which tell her that this is the only way to escape possession and at several points she seems almost of admitting to Laura what she did, but loses her nerve at the last moment. *Her "demon voice" is similar to Regan's possessed voice from The Exorcist. *She likes the show Saturday Night Live, and episodes of this show clutter her Trash Can. *At the end of the film, right before Blaire's death, one can see a person named 'Nelson Greaves' sent Blaire a message saying "It was me!" Whether this is an actual plot point is unknown, but it is most likely an easter egg seeing how Nelson Greaves is the name of the writer of the film. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Unfriended